1. FIELD
This invention relates to water distillers for use primarily in the home.
2. STATE OF THE ART
The advantages of distilled water are well known. Local water supplies often contain considerable amounts of minerals and metals in solution. Untreated hard water usually contains concentrations of calcium or magnesium salts at objectionable levels. Some times iron is present, which can give water an objectionable taste and color. Soft water contains, among other things, ions of sodium and sulphur. Bacteria or other living organisms may be present in drinking water, with well known deleterious effects. Distilled water on the other hand is substantially mineral and germ free. If properly distilled, it can also be free of chlorine and other antibacterial dissolved gaseous agents,
Many water distillation systems intended for home use are known in the prior art. In various forms, most comprise a chamber containing the raw undistilled water, wherein it is heated to produce steam. The steam is generally then transmitted through tubing to condensing coils in a coolant liquid containing chamber. The coolant is generally cold undistilled water. The condensed distilled water is collected as it flows from the end of the condensing tube. In almost all the prior art devices, the heating is in a closed chamber, the steam generated being somewhat pressurized to cause it to flow through the condensation tubing and coil. This causes the volatile gaseous components of the raw water to flow along with the steam and become re-entrained into the finally distilled water. This substantially impairs the flavor of the distilled water.
The prior art devices are also characterized by considerable complexity. Control valves, float control devices and the like considered necessary by their inventors provide somewhat automatic operation, but only at the expense of increased maintenance problems and decreased reliability. Therefore, there remains a very clear need for a simple, easily maintained and easily operated home water distillation device.